Momentos
by NekoNata
Summary: Diversos drabbles. Contiene shônen-ai. Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp.
1. Malentendidos

Esta gran parida surgió de una tarde de aburrimiento y de mi obsesión con mi incapacidad de hacer algo cómico.

Contiene KuroganeXFay. Creo que serán un par de drabbles más.

Disfruten ^^

* * *

Fay tragó saliva.

- Métetelo en la boca – ordenó Kurogane.

- Pero… Kuro-pon… no se si…

El ninja gruñó, molesto. Había perdido ya la cuenta de las veces que lo habían intentado, pero el mago nunca daba su brazo a torcer. A Kurogane le dolía la cara de repulsión que Fay no lograba disimular solamente al mirar algo que era tan suyo. Él no iba a obligarle a hacer nada que no quisiera, pero las manías del rubio no tenían razón de ser.

- Mago… - insistió Kurogane – No es tan malo como lo pintas.

- Sabes que es difícil para mí… - Fay agachó la cabeza.

- Y tú sabes que yo no haría nada que pudiera hacerte daño... – añadió el moreno por lo bajo.

El rubio sonrió, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un cálido color rosa. Se inclinó un poco, tanteando primero con sus dedos, e introduciéndoselo poco a poco en la boca. Kurogane suspiró, para después sonreír con satisfacción.

- ¿Ves cómo no era tan malo?

Fay dejó escapar una risita, aún con la boca ocupada. Cuando de pronto…

- ¡Puu! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que Kuro-rin y Fay tenían algo! – Mokona entró revoloteando en la habitación, con sus ojitos muy abiertos y riendo de alegría.

Su felicidad duró poco, no obstante. Kurogane la observaba con una mezcla de enojo, vergüenza e incomprensión. Fay solo sonrió, intentando aguantarse las carcajadas que amenazaban con salir de sus labios.

- Perdonad, chicos. Yo… no quería molestar – susurró avergonzada la bolita blanca, para después desaparecer de la habitación.

Silencio. Un silencio sepulcral que solo fue roto por las carcajadas del rubio y los gritos del moreno.

- Kuro-min… ahora quiero mi postre… - dijo Fay cuando ambos se calmaron. Kurogane no supo realmente cómo interpretar esta frase, pero la pícara mirada celeste del mago le sacó de toda duda.

- Y todo por un poco de sashimi… - añadió finalmente el ninja, aún sin creerse del todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

Nada de tomates, por favor XD


	2. Tranquilidad

Otro pequeñísimo drabble. El siguiente será el último, y será más largo.

Advertencias: "Humor" barato.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Clamp hacen y deshacen como quieren, y yo solo puedo rezar porque sus acciones se correspondan con mis deseos.

* * *

- Por fin… - suspiró Kurogane, mostrando una sonrisa abierta como Fay nunca había visto antes.

El rubio lo miraba sin entender absolutamente nada, pero era lógico dadas las circunstancias.

Estando sin el manjuu cerca, este mago idiota no puede hablar ni entenderse conmigo… por fin un poco de silencio… - El moreno parecía estar en la gloria, un halo de tranquilidad le rodeaba. Pero la alegría del samurái fue interrumpida por un molesto y pálido dedo que comenzó a presionar su mejilla con insistencia.

- ¿_Kuro-puu_? – al menos, los apodos continuaban. Al igual que la limitada paciencia de Kurogane.

- ¡Soberano imbécil! – gritó el moreno entonces amenazándolo con el puño, provocando en Fay una habitual sonrisa divertida. Había cosas que no cambiaban.

_- ¿Sho… byerrano im… bezil? – _intentó imitar el mago las palabras de su acompañante. Se señaló a sí mismo, curioso, para después apuntar con su dedo índice a un confuso Kurogane.

- ¿Qué coño te pasa ahora? – preguntó más curioso que otra cosa, sin sospechar ni remotamente lo que se le venía encima. Fay amplió su sonrisa.

_- ¡Shobyerrano imbezil! _– rió Fay señalando a Kurogane.

Y de nuevo, otra persecución. Gritos en japonés y alguna que otra musical palabra en celesián.

Fue en el mundo de Yama donde Fay comenzó a aprender japonés, y donde Kurogane se convenció finalmente de que aquel mago inútil iba a traerle más problemas de los que esperaba.


	3. Sensaciones Inquietantes

El último no-tan-drabble que tengo escrito, por ahora. Si se me ocurren más, los subiré, por eso estará este fanfic aún sin finalizar.

KuroganeXFay, algo más explícito.

Punto de vista de Kurogane, así que andamos un poco mal, nunca consigo meterme en su cabeza XD Por tanto, palabras fuertes XD

Disclaimer: Los personajes *blablabla* Clamp. No, en serio, los personajes son única y exclusivamente de Clamp, yo solo intento emular lo que ellas se niegan a contarnos.

* * *

No me esperaba que pudiera ocurrir algo así, ni en mis más terribles pesadillas. Tragué saliva y fruncí el ceño, dispuesto a enfrentarme a la complicada y extraña situación que se me planteaba.

- Kurogane-san, ¡practiquemos ahora con la espada! – otra cubertería rota gracias a la destreza de Xiaolang con el palo de la escoba.

- Miau… - no podía más, al próximo maullido perdería la cabeza. No me hacía responsable de mis actos.

Los "gatos" correteaban de un lado para otro, entre ronroneos y carcajadas. El mocoso se tambaleaba sujetando su improvisada arma con inesperada fuerza, hablándome mientras miraba con convicción al enorme armario de la habitación. El manjuu blanco reía, tal vez intuyendo mi reacción, tal vez provocándome aún más.

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Los dos juntos! – el rubio alcohólico me miraba de reojo con una sonrisa perversa surcando su rostro.

- ¡Sí, Fay-san! – la princesa parecía emocionada… o muy borracha, dada la situación

Y ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir.

- ¡MIAU! – el enésimo maullido, mucho más potente que los anteriores. Mokona voló por los aires, y a juzgar por su quejido en pleno vuelo, no dudé que había sido golpeada por el aprendiz de esgrima. Y entonces, exploté.

- ¡YA ME HE HARTADO! ¡TODO EL MUNDO A LA CAMA! – mi voz hizo temblar los cimientos del edificio.

- Pero… Kuro-rin… ¿no te estás divirtiendo? – y encima el mago inútil echando leña al fuego.

- ¡Cierra la puta boca! ¡Mocoso, vente conmigo! – grité tirando de Xiaolang y llevándole hasta su habitación.

No sé cómo conseguí que se acostara sin dar demasiados problemas. Simplemente mencioné a la mocosa y el crío se quedó dormido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro de adolescente enamorado. Pero no soy el tipo de hombre que se enternece por esas cosas.

Con Sakura fue más difícil, porque corría de un lado para otro intentando escapar de mí. La atrapé y la inmovilicé, sorprendiéndome al percatarme de cómo se había dormido entre mis brazos. La metí en su cama junto con Mokona, que se ofreció a cuidarla. Ni que yo fuera a hacerlo.

Finalmente, me dirigí donde el rubio, que seguía bebiendo sake como si le fuera la vida en ello. Sus ojos azules brillaron con inteligencia, su sonrisa se hizo más ancha al comprobar que ya había "derrotado" a Sakura. Comenzaba a dudar que estuviera realmente borracho.

- Kuro-min… - ronroneó con su melodiosa voz.

- Acuéstate, no quiero tener que estar cargando contigo como con los mocosos. – repliqué de forma cortante.

- Kuro-sama… - se acercó a mí cojeando, su pie parecía molestarle – es aún pronto para acostarse. Bebamos juntos, anda…

Tropezó, pero por suerte o desgracia no cayó al suelo. No se me escapó cómo su fino rostro se contraía en una mueca de dolor. Se sujetó en mi antebrazo, intentando incorporarse. Fruncí el ceño por enésima vez aquella noche. Lo cierto es que el mago no destacaba precisamente por su fuerza física, y menos en aquel estado. Le sujeté de la cintura y lo alcé, para evitar que su pie herido tocase el suelo. No es que me importase, pero no estaba de humor para escuchar sus quejas o sus insinuaciones. Para mi sorpresa, no protestó más.

Ese idiota se había dejado morir por las buenas. Y eso me inquietaba, no podía entenderlo por mucho que reflexionase.

No quería soltarse, parecía sentirse cómodo agarrado a mí. Curiosamente, no me molestó. Recordé entonces esa canción tan cursi y estúpida que habíamos escuchado en el bar. Aquello que el mago había dicho, y la extraña sensación que se había instalado en mí al escucharle. Evitaba pensarlo.

- Kuro-puu… No me dejes solo…

- Cállate, y duerme… Mañana te dolerá la cabeza.

Lo eché sobre la cama, con cuidado, ignorándole cuando soltó una pequeña risita. Le quité el chaleco y cubrí su cuerpo con una sábana. Me miró una última vez antes de cerrar los ojos, con una mezcla de tristeza y malicia en su expresión. Me acosté en la cama de al lado, agotado. Quién me mandaría a mí juntarme con semejante grupo de borrachos. Ah, sí, lo olvidaba.

La princesa Tomoyo, mi Señora. La única persona que conocía mi verdadero nombre.

Gruñí, molesto. Adoraba a mi princesa, pero esta vez se había pasado de la raya con sus castigos. Por cómo me sonrió y las cosas que me dijo, supuse que había algo que yo desconocía de todo este asunto.

Y todo porque yo había asesinado a un ejército completo para proteger el palacio, para protegerla a ella. La única persona que estuvo a mi lado y fue capaz de serenarme cuando mi madre fue asesinada. Ella me había salvado de mi propia locura, y yo la protegería hasta la muerte a cambio. Porque si ella no hubiese aparecido… no dudo en que habría asesinado a toda la aldea en un ataque de ira.

- Kuro-wanko…

Estuve a punto de lanzarme encima de él y golpearle hasta dejarle inconsciente de una vez, pero me contuve. La luz de la luna iluminaba su blanco rostro. El idiota no estaba despierto.

No sabía a ciencia cierta cuál era el pasado de Fay, porque él casi nunca hablaba sobre sí mismo, pero intuía que nada bueno se escondía tras esa sonrisa evidentemente falsa. Tal vez, si Tomoyo no hubiera aparecido en mi vida, yo sería como él.

Evitando mirar a los ojos a la gente; volviendo la vista atrás en ocasiones, como temiendo que alguien le persiguiese; sonriendo como un imbécil cuando sus ojos estaban al borde del llanto; evitando a toda costa acercarse a los demás; llorando en sueños…

No me importaba el pasado del mago inútil, porque no era asunto mío. Pero me molestaba que nunca expresara abiertamente cómo se sentía o lo que pensaba. Tenía que buscar siempre mensajes ocultos en cada oración que salía de sus labios o en cada expresión suya. ¿De qué tenía miedo? ¿De mí, acaso? No le comprendía…

- Kuro… ¡Kurogane! – el grito me sobresaltó. Aquel idiota nunca, NUNCA me llamaba por mi nombre completo.

Me incorporé de golpe, pero de nuevo, me percaté de que el rubio seguía durmiendo. Sólo que ya no sonreía. Estaba tan borracho que ni siquiera le desperté con el atronador ruido que hizo la cama al levantarme tan bruscamente.

En otra ocasión me habría puesto hecho una furia, pero esta vez solo atiné a acercarme a la cama del alcohólico y observarle con detenimiento. Parecía sufrir.

Sin darme cuenta, lo arropé un poco más con la sábana, y sequé sus lágrimas con las yemas de mis dedos. Estaba seguro de que si él hubiese estado despierto, nunca lo habría hecho. Sentí calor en mis mejillas, pero no le di importancia. O no quise dársela.

Había estado con muchas mujeres, prostitutas en su mayoría, y nunca me había sonrojado ante ninguna. Sin embargo, sólo con tocar apenas a aquel hombre mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar de forma extraña. Me inquietaba sentirme así.

- Aléjate, Kurogane. No quiero hacerte daño… - susurró el mago aún en sueños.

¿Que iba a hacerme daño? ¿Él? Mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar en busca de una explicación a lo que el idiota acababa de decir. No la encontré, para mi frustración. Me incliné sobre él, con cuidado de no despertarle.

- Aléjate… - pidió de nuevo con voz temblorosa. ¿Seguro que estaba dormido? Lo estaba, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, su cuerpo apenas se movía. Pero me había sentido a su lado, al parecer. Me acerqué aún más a él, dispuesto a comprobar lo que la situación llegaba a dar de sí – Por favor… Kurogane… - parecía suplicarme, estaba nervioso. No me pasó desapercibido el intenso color rosa que habían tomado sus mejillas.

Estábamos muy cerca, casi podía respirar el mismo aire que él. Su cuerpo temblaba en sueños, y yo tenía una sensación realmente extraña.

- Kurogane… - susurró con su melodiosa voz. No quise escucharle. No me importaba si se despertaba, o si se quejaba. Ese hombre me inquietaba, y quería saber la razón.

- Cállate… - respondí.

Y entonces, se despertó. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, desenfocados. Estaba tan ebrio que incluso dudaba que pudiera verme. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, no sé si a causa del alcohol o porque yo estaba prácticamente encima suyo. Me sonrió con tristeza, para después hacer algo que quedaría grabado en mi cerebro para toda mi existencia.

Me besó.

Lo que no entendí del todo en ese momento es el porqué le correspondí. Tal vez necesitaba del contacto de alguien desesperadamente, y aproveché que él estaba borracho y medio dormido con la esperanza de que al día siguiente todo hubiera sido un extraño sueño para él. O quizás aún no estaba dispuesto a aceptar los sentimientos que el mago me provocaba. No quise percatarme de lo mucho que él me importaba, de que sería capaz de dar mi vida por él, por su seguridad. No, eso no lo supe hasta mucho tiempo después.

Sus labios eran suaves, dulces. El mago suspiró, aferrándose a mí. Tras disfrutar durante unos segundos del delicado tacto de su piel, me incorporé ligeramente y volví a arropar al idiota, que se durmió casi instantáneamente.

- Y ahora, estate calladito – ordené contra sus labios enrojecidos.

Me acosté de nuevo, con el corazón latiéndome con fuerza. ¿Qué cojones me pasaba? ¿Derritiéndome ante ese rubio pedante?

- Kuro-pon…

Sonreí ligeramente, aún deleitándome en la agradable sensación que palpitaba todavía en mis labios. Descubriría lo que aquel idiota ocultaba, costara lo que costase.

Jodido borracho… - gruñí antes de dormirme.

* * *

*Esperando tomatazos y pedradas*


End file.
